Chicken Pot Pie
by vintage sparks
Summary: Brielle has a cold and Bumblebee tries to make her feel better, but things don't go exactly as the scout planned.


_Hello there! This was just an idea that came to me an hour ago while eating chicken pot pie, haha. I just really had to get this written down for some reason. It's quick, it could definitely be better, and maybe I'll fix it up sometime in the future. Just not now. So sorry if there are many spelling/grammar mistakes and the like._

_Also, sorry for the lack of updates for Forever Entwined. I've just been really busy with school and work and lack of inspiration. So, here's a little something for you in the meantime. Hope you like it!_

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Transformers._

* * *

><p><strong>Chicken Pot Pie<strong>

* * *

><p>The morning sky resembled the sickly gray color of Samuel Witwicky's room. While heavy rain showers were an unwanted occurrence for most humans, Bumblebee eagerly welcomed the cool precipitation beating down on his hood. He relished the alone time the rain gave him, however; he'd been having a lot more alone time than he was used to.<p>

Ever since Brielle had gone to train with NEST and the Autobots, she's become scarce around the neighborhood. Their nightly stargazing and long rides together had all but ceased. Sam had a lot of college applications to attend to, so the scout frequented Mikaela and her father's garage for a chat, but even Mikaela wasn't around as much due to her new status as Ratchet's pupil. If Bumblebee was frank with himself, it was days like these when he wished he could join Optimus and the others on their recon missions. At least the mech would enjoy the change of scenery once he accompanied Sam to college.

The engine of a motorcycle caught Bee's audio sensors. He identified the familiar rumble as Mikaela's motorcycle. Today she and Sam were going into town to catch an early movie and then spend the rest of the day together.

'_Another day to myself.'_ The scout mused.

"Hey, Bee!" Mikaela sweetly greeted as she rolled up the driveway. "What's up?"

"I'm walkin' on sunshine ~" The song clip informed Mikaela, although it wasn't true. Then again, she wouldn't be able to decipher his true emotion while in vehicle mode.

Right on cue, Sam emerged from his house just as he slid his jacket on. "Hey beautiful." He cooed and then the two commenced in a human interface known as kissing. "Ready?" he asked, his hand reaching out to open the Autobot's car door.

Mikaela bit her lip nervously. "Actually," she began, "I thought we could take my bike." She expected Sam's baffled look, but the girl had a little surprise for Bee and she hoped Sam would play along. "Oh hey! did you hear that Brielle is home?" Mikaela's sudden change of subject threw Sam for a loop, but it caught Bee's attention just as she knew it would. "Yeah, I saw her on my way here. She has a cold though."

In less than a nanosecond, Bee processed Mikaela's words and searched the internet for the medical definition of a cold. Brielle was unwell, but it was still a chance to see her. He wondered why Ratchet hadn't provided an effective supplement to relieve her of her common human aliment. Although it was selfish of him, Bumblebee was glad Ratchet hadn't cured her and she decided to come home instead. The yellow mech barely noticed Sam and Mikaela departing on her motorcycle, the two of them waving goodbye to him. It was only then that Bumblebee realized what Mikaela had done for him. While whispering a silent thank you, his engine started and he drove in the direction of Brielle's home.

* * *

><p>After a quick scan of Brielle's home, he confirmed that no one was inside save for the family cat. The mech sank on his shocks, disappointed that his friend wasn't home after all. The Piper household was far enough away from other residences so Bumblebee could freely transform to his bipedal mode. He made a once-around the entire house, taking a peek in each window as he passed. His optics finally rested on the inside of the kitchen. A black cat, designation: Salem, lazily lounged on the kitchen counter, seeming to rest on a piece of notebook paper. Curious, Bumblebee carefully opened the kitchen window and even more carefully reached through the window for the piece of paper.<p>

"MREOW!" Salem screeched. The large yellow hand reaching towards her startled the cat, making the hair stand on end. She scurried away, making the note drift to the floor. Bumblebee cycled air through his vents. He adjusted his position so he could reach the note from the floor.

_SNAP!_

"Slag!"

Just one minor miscalculation snapped the faucet right off the sink. Bee swore in his native tongue followed by a series of frustrated clicks and whirrs. He rebuked himself for being so careless near human structures. After a moment, he proceeded with his main mission: retrieve the piece of paper. After a few more moments of struggling to grasp the paper between his fingers, Bumblebee seized the piece of paper and quickly drew away from the window. With intense blue optics, he examined the paper. It was a list of ingredients for a human food known as chicken pot pie. The mech tilted his head. He pulled a specific clip from his memory processors.

_He and Brielle were sunbathing in her backyard. The girl was reminiscing about her grandmother's chicken pot pie and how she always made it for Brielle when she was sick. It was one of her favorite foods and always made her feel better._

Bumblebee's optics brightened when an idea formed in his main processor. Creating this human dish shouldn't be that difficult, so why couldn't he make it for Brielle? It would be a surprise for her when she arrived home. In an instant, the mech transformed to his alt. mode as his holoform materialized in the kitchen. The artificial human made his way to the refrigerator with the list in his hand.

"Alright," he said, "How hard can it be?"

* * *

><p>Brielle arrived home after a quick trip to CVS for some cold medicine. It was ridiculous at the amount of tissues he'd already gone through, but she welcomed her sickness in a way. Instead of having Ratchet give her some insanely affective Cybertronian cure, she used her cold as an excuse to visit home.<p>

"Hey, pretty girl." Brielle greeted to Salem as she opened the front door. The black cat mewled happily at the sight of her owner. The green eyed girl cringed at the sound of her own nasally voice. "What's that smell?"

An odd scent wafted from the kitchen and Brielle raised a brow. It was too early for her parents to be home, so she guessed it was Anthony. "Anthony?" she asked as she walked towards the kitchen. What she was greeted with was something she was not expecting.

An array of different foods were sprawled out on the counter. The fridge door was left open and—

"What the hell happened to the sink!"

Suddenly, a familiar blond haired head popped up from the other side of the kitchen island. His blue eyes were wide with surprise. "Brielle!" he said, both overjoyed and embarrassed.

"Bumblebee." Brielle dragged his name with a mixture of confusion and happiness. She wasn't sure exactly what else to say but, "What the hell?"

The boy slowly rose from his position. He held something between his hands almost shamefully as he explained, "I was informed my Mikaela that you were home, but when I arrived here, you weren't. I saw the list of ingredients for chicken pot pie on the counter and knew you didn't feel well so I—"

Bumblebee was cut off by a peal of laughter. Bumblebee was surprised by the girl's reaction and even more surprised when she came to wrap her arms around his holoform.

"Oh Bee." She softly chimed between giggles. "You're the best, y'know that?" She then looked over to the metal pan he held between his hands. "Not bad for your first time." She teased.

Bee grunted playfully. "You humans and your food. It's all too complicated." He said. Bee set the pan on the kitchen counter and his holoform dissipated. Not a moment after and Bee's true form was seen through the kitchen window. Brielle walked over to him, but her eyes were on the sink's faucet.

"I can fix that." He said.

Brielle shook her head and dismissed the idea. "Not too sure if that's the best idea." She said with a grin. The girl decided that staying cooped up in the house wasn't how she wanted to spend her time home. She wanted to spend it with her best friend instead. "How about we go for a ride? Looks like it'll rain soon." She tempted the mech with something she knew he loved.

As much as Bumblebee loved the idea, his guardian protocols kicked in. "But you're sick." He said. Brielle waved her hand dismissively.

"I feel a lot better now." she said, and it was absolutely true. Bumblebee couldn't argue with that.

Brielle quickly hopped over the sink, out the window, and into Bumblebee's waiting hand.

* * *

><p>"Great idea taking your bike, Kaela." Sam said sarcastically. It was an all out downpour outside and the two teens were stuck inside a McDonald's waiting for it to pass.<p>

"Hey, Bee hasn't seen Brielle in forever, okay? I was trying to be nice." She argued before taking a bite out of her burger.

Sam rolled his eyes while taking a sup of his coke. "What can they even do? It's pouring outside."

As if it had been rehearsed, a brilliant yellow blur raced down the soaked streets and passed the window where Sam and Mikaela sat by. The teens did a double take, unsure if what they saw was real or not. They both grinned when they heard Brielle's holler of delight that meshed perfectly with the sound of Bee's engine.


End file.
